


i hope (you will be happy)

by neonareumdawo



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, JinJi, Wedding, why hasn't anyone written jinji fanfics yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonareumdawo/pseuds/neonareumdawo
Summary: jinyoung isn't used to seeing her this prettyorjisoo's getting marriedBased off of Jun.K's "Your Wedding"





	i hope (you will be happy)

**Author's Note:**

> WHY HASN'T ANYONE WRITTEN JINJI YET. first of all, jinji is a really cute ship  
> second of all, Your Wedding is an amazing song  
> so i had to make it hehehe  
> PS italicized words are lyrics

_The door is opening and you’re entering_  
_You’re so pretty, so pretty_  
_Slowly, slowly, you’re walking to me_

Jinyoung can hear the wedding march playing in the background. The big church doors open, and light peeks through into the hall. And there she is, in all her glory. Kim Jisoo.

Jinyoung has definitely told her before that she was beautiful. But he didn't know she was this beautiful. She looked like a goddess, walking down the aisle, smiling at the guests that came to congratulate her.

And she is walking to him. Slowly.

 _To me, no_  
_To someone else_  
_You’re walking, you’re walking_  
_I’m just one among the many_  
_Who came to congratulate you_  
_This scene is a scene_  
_That we dreamed of together_

Jinyoung felt his heart clench. He was one of those who came to congratulate her. She was walking to someone else.

This was what they had dreamed of. This was what they wanted. Their short-lived romance in the old days of Inkigayo. Jinyoung thinks it would've worked out if they were older and more mature.

 _But right now_  
_Your wedding_  
_Will I really be able to see you?_  
_I thought about it over and over_  
_But you’re smiling brightly at me_  
_It’s good that I came_

And she passed him, and she smiles. She smiles brightly. She smiles at him like she used to do. Jinyoung smiles back, and he's happy to know she is. And he wants to cry, really. He wants to tell her that he loves her. But this is her wedding. And this is the wedding that they dreamed of, but only for her to have it with someone else.

 _I’m taking pictures_  
_Standing behind you_  
_In the back right corner_  
_I’m standing as your friend_  
_Everyone is smiling_  
_In my eyes, a tear forms without knowing_  
_But I wish you all the happiness_

It's been a while since they talked. And here Jinyoung is, standing in the right corner as they take pictures of her and her new husband. As she looks radiant. She smiles at everyone, and she, she looks so happy. Happier than Jinyoung could ever make her.

Her husband is holding her hand. Jinyoung wishes he was holding her heart. He wishes he was right beside her.

 _Not too long ago, you called_  
_You said you were getting married_  
_That you thought you should tell me_  
_With a trembling voice_  
_I tried to act cool_  
_But I don’t know why_  
_My heart ached so much_

His phone rang. He didn't bother to look who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Jin-Jinyoung oppa?"

It's the voice he had longed to hear ever since their last Inkigayo episode.

"Jisoo? Is that you?" He asks. He is excited. He wants to know why she called him.

Her voice is trembling.

"Yes," she says. "I—I wanted to tell you that I'm getting married."

And Jinyoung is heartbroken. He doesn't know what to say. Not when he dreamed of having that moment with her.

"A—ah... when, Jisoo?" He asks, his voice cracks.

His chest is aching. He doesn't know why he's trying to act indifferent. He knows it will hurt her more.

"Two months from now," she says. It's a whisper. "I would really like it if you come, oppa."

And Jinyoung agrees to go. Because he loves her and wants her happy.

 _Your wedding_  
_I really hope you will be happy_  
_Congratulations, among all these people’s blessings_  
_You’re so beautiful_  
_You’re so pretty_  
_I wanted to tell you_

And she's so beautiful. He wants to tell her that. He wants to say that he misses the feeling of her in his arms, or the way she smiled at him. He also wants to say congratulations, because she got the wedding she wanted, but it wasn't with him.

He hopes she will be happy, so much that she would forget about the way she used to look at him and the way he used to look at her. Happy that she would have a family with her new husband. He wishes that she will be happier than she's ever been with him.

(But what he doesn't know was that being his was her greatest happiness.)

 _I’m taking pictures_  
_Standing behind you_  
_In the back right corner_  
_I’m standing as your friend_  
_Everyone is smiling_  
_In my eyes, a tear forms without knowing_

And he's now only a friend. He's not the one that can kiss her or hold her hand. He's the one taking pictures and he wants to scream. He wants to hurdle his phone at the wall, because he's so damn tired of seeing her with someone else. He wants to cry as well. He wants to cry because he isn't the one that's going to be there for her.

He cries a single tear. He doesn't like it when he cries. But he's crying because he loves her.

 _Sorry I just left without saying anything_  
_You looked so good with him_  
_You’re so pretty_  
_I hope you will be happy_  
_I hope you will be happy_

And he closes his phone, and walks out. And she looks at him. And she smiles, but he doesn't dare smile back. Because his heart is aching and if he smiles, she'll smile even brighter. And that will remind him of how happy she is without him.

(But she's aching too on the inside.)

And he regrets it. He regrets not telling her that she looked pretty and that she and her husband look good together.

He regrets not making her happy for the last time. He regrets not giving his all to her. He regrets not being able to give the world to her. He regrets not loving her earlier. He regrets, regrets, and regrets. But he also hopes.

He hopes she will be happy though. He hopes her husband will treat her well. Because her being happy was the best he could wish for. Because he loves her the way her husband could never do.

(But without him, she could never be happy.)


End file.
